


Fool

by beargirl1393



Series: Heartache and Love [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo reflects on what happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

“You are a fool Bilbo Baggins,” the hobbit whispered to himself. He was currently ensconced in his own (rarely used) bedroom. He spent most of his time in Thorin’s rooms with the dwarf, but he did like to have his own space, somewhere to go if Thorin was away, because sleeping in that big bed by himself was ridiculous, in his mind. That had saved him now.

“You are a fool,” he repeated bitterly. “He could have had anyone, _anyone_ , he wanted, and you believed that you would be enough? He a dwarf, the king of the dwarves, and obviously would want to marry a dwarf. It’s only right, after all. What could he possibly want with you? You’re just a simple hobbit, too wrapped up in your books and cozy fires to care about treasure and battle. You confused him; you’re too simple for his tastes. He’ll find someone better, someone who will appreciate his wealth and power, and maybe they will even love his heart as you do. You will go back to Bag End and carry on as though you never left in the first place, and you will forget that bloody dwarf.”

His voice wasn’t as strong as he had imagined it would be. He sounded broken, and maybe he was, but it changed nothing. Thorin had made his feelings clear. He cared nothing for Bilbo, otherwise he wouldn’t have taken other lovers. Hobbits are the most faithful of all of the races in Middle Earth. Thorin cheating on him showed Bilbo more plainly than any words could that he didn’t value him, and that Bilbo was worthless in his eyes. 

“He’s already shown you how little you mean to him,” Bilbo said with a bitter laugh. “He dangled you from the tower because you gave away that stupid gemstone. He valued the Arkenstone more highly than he did you. That should have shown you this was a bad idea. Who would choose a cold, inanimate stone over the person they profess to love?”

Shaking his head, Bilbo finally gave in to the sobs that had been threatening since he had spoken to Kili and Fili that morning, unaware that someone was listening on the other side of his door, mute witness to his heartbreak.

* * *

 

Thorin decided to check Bilbo’s rooms, hoping that his hobbit hadn’t left Erebor completely yet. 

As he raised his hand to knock, he heard voices in Bilbo’s room. Or rather, one voice, as he seemed to be talking to himself. As he listened, Thorin hated himself more with each word spoken. Bilbo was hurt, and it was Thorin’s fault.

 _You fool_ , he thought bitterly. _You selfish fool._


End file.
